Danny's Beads
by msgordo3
Summary: SG1 are given a very unwelcome assingment, but Daniel is suprisingly relaxed about it. COMPLETE


Title: Danny's Beads Author: Karen Rating: PG13 Disclaimer: Not mine, not a one. Pairing: D/J Synopsis: In answer to a sort-of-challenge on the danandjan list when we saw the new publicity shots of the divine Dr Jackson and got to wondering just where DID he get those beads on his wrists? Here's my take on it. Dedications: The newly formed D/J Militia/Minutemen/Army or whatever we end up calling ourselves. D/J forever! ::insert glowy eyes here:: We're gonna take over the world!  
  
"Well this is just great." Jack O'Neill glared around himself with deep disgust and nimbly ducked a woman bearing a large powder brush. "Hey, watch it, sweetheart! I'm special services, y'know!"  
  
"Colonel! Sir!" Major Samantha Carter pushed an over zealous hairdresser out of the way and stormed across to her CO. "Sir, will you tell them I'm an officer in the US Air Force and not a Barbie doll?" She waved a flimsy scrap of blue material above her head in outrage. "They want me to wear this!"  
  
"Sweet." Jack's leer faded as he saw Sam's eyes flash. "I mean, disgraceful, shouldn't be allowed. Teal'c, shoot the next person to try and get Carter lookin' sexy."  
  
"Begone, woman!" The Jaffa shoved aside a mesmerised young girl intently smoothing baby oil onto his already dangerously shiny biceps. "Leave me in peace." Looking as mean as he knew how, Teal'c joined the rest of his team- mates and stared at the heaving room. "I do not understand why General Hammond would permit this to happen, O'Neill. Have we done something to displease him?"  
  
"Well, we saved the world AGAIN last week, so I'm gonna go with no." Jack glared forbiddingly at a goateed man heading his way bearing hair gel and eyeliner in his hands and snorted as the make-up artist veered sharply to the left and disappeared back into the crowd of civilians. "This has got Kinsey stamped all over it."  
  
"I am so gonna kill that guy." Sam slapped sharply at the hands that were trying to add blusher and define her lips. "If you put anymore of that gunk on me, I'm gonna.mmmmpfhh!"  
  
"MajorCarter is not herself. She would like a moment." Teal'c ignored Sam writhing in his arms and kept his large hand firmly over her mouth as he raised an eyebrow at yet another make-up artist. "Please excuse us."  
  
Sam's eyes narrowed and she ground down on the top of Teal'c's booted foot with one of the spiky heels the wardrobe girl had given her, taking great satisfaction in his pained yelp as she was hurriedly released. "Ok, maybe I'm keeping the shoes."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I can just see the System Lords all shaking in their hosts when you come trippin' through the door wearin' those and your fatigues, Carter." He craned his neck above the crowd of people. "Has anyone seen Daniel?"  
  
"I believe he is over there, O'Neill." Teal'c hopped up and down and glared at Sam reproachfully as he rubbed his injured foot. "He is submitting to the young woman with the hot air device."  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the girl combing her fingers through Daniel's hair as she held a hairdryer over him and gazed longingly into the man's blue eyes. "We had these people checked out, right?" He exchanged a worried look with Sam. "Definitely not you-know-whats?"  
  
"Definitely, sir." Sam watched as Daniel grinned up at the girl as she said something to him and then nodded his head agreeably. "I think she'd just being friendly not trying to get him under some kind of mind control." Daniel said something softly to the girl that had her eyes glazing with lust and Sam finished doubtfully. "I think."  
  
"Uh-huh." Unconvinced Jack waved a hand over his head and bellowed loudly across the room. "Daniel, get over here on the double!" He shrugged at Sam and Teal'c. "Hey, with that guy's track record you can't be too careful, right?"  
  
Daniel grinned once more at the young hairdresser and then hopped down from his perch on a large packing crate to make his way across to the rest of the team, completely oblivious to the fact that the girl's eyes were firmly glued to his butt as he made his way across the room. "Hey, Jack, what's up?"  
  
"You feelin' ok, buddy?" Jack tilted his head and looked into Daniel's dancing blue eyes. "No, headaches, nausea..sudden urges to make out with any hot to trot aliens?"  
  
"Um, no?" Daniel eyed Jack warily. "You?" He took a step back as Sam and Teal'c both tried to peer into his eyes along with Jack. "Ok, what's going on?"  
  
Sam narrowed her eyes at her friend and then slowly eased back. "I think he's clean, sir." She looked the suddenly nervous archaeologist up and down. "You are clean, right?"  
  
"I, er, had a shower this morning, yeah." Daniel couldn't stop the wide, smug grin from spreading across his face as he thought of who he'd shared the shower *with*. "Why, do I have some dirt on me?" He looked down at his sleeveless black muscle vest and regulation pants. "I look ok, right?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, very Rambo." Jack's eyes narrowed even further at Daniel's jubilant expression. "What's with you today? You hate anything like this usually."  
  
"Oh this isn't so bad." Daniel tucked his hands in his pockets and shivered slightly as he recalled a much smaller pair of hands mirroring the move when he'd gotten dressed this morning. Of course those hands had then pushed further in and cupped."I mean this sure beats getting shot at for the day."  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c quirked an eyebrow and watched as his friend flushed and his breath seemed to catch. "Are you feeling ill, DanielJackson? Would you like us to call for DoctorFrasier?"  
  
This time there was no mistaking the rush of colour to Daniel's cheeks. "What? Why?" Daniel tugged his hands out of his pockets and shifted guiltily from foot to foot. "I don't need Janet, I'm fine!" Plus, he wasn't entirely sure she could actually walk unaided yet. Things had gotten a little.unexpectedly athletic. last night, and after all, she was a very delicately built woman. His fingers moved to the circle of beads he wore beside his watch and unconsciously began to fiddle with the hard pieces of plastic. "She's been looking pretty tired recently, we should let her rest."  
  
"Daniel, Janet would want to know if you were ill." Sam cocked her head and smiled reassuringly at her team mate. "She won't mind being called on her day off."  
  
"Sam, I'm *fine*." Daniel's mouth twitched and he couldn't fight the sudden flash of mischief that made him add. "She checked me out thoroughly yesterday and I can assure you she was definitely satisfied with me." The grin snuck back as he pictured Janet splayed flushed and breathless under him in the small hours of the morning. "She's more than happy with my health."  
  
Jack had stopped listening to what was happening and was instead staring at Daniel's fingers, still worrying at the bracelet on his wrist. "Hey, that's not military issue. Where'd you get that?"  
  
Daniel clamped his fingers over his wrist and hid his beads from Jack's sight. "It was a gift." Not easy to explain you were wearing your trophy for officially passing all expectations in Doctor Janet Frasier's own personal, definitely non-military, stamina test. The damn grin crept back on his face. "A gift from a friend."  
  
Jack's jaw dropped. "You got laid!" His face creased in a huge leer as Daniel jumped and went through a range of emotions from guilty to secretive to happy to finally just plain smug. "You did, you got laid!"  
  
Sam coughed as all the other people in the room fell silent and turned to stare at them. "Sir!" Her instinctive protest ended there as she stared at Daniel's triumphant expression. "I don't believe it, you did!"  
  
Daniel stopped looking pleased with himself and instead just looked offended. "Hey, is it that hard to admit that I'm attractive to women that aren't evil and looking to use me for their own megalomaniac ends?"  
  
The rest of SG1 exchanged looks and shrugged apologetically at their friend. "Kinda." "Um, yeah" "Indeed."  
  
"Thanks, guys, nice to know who your friends are." Daniel looked like he wanted to say more but was interrupted by a light tap on his arm. "Yes?"  
  
"Doctor Jackson, we're ready for you now." The woman clutching a clipboard stared up into Daniel's stormy blue eyes and audibly gulped. "If you'd like to assume, I mean, *take* your position."  
  
Daniel smiled warmly and forced the poor woman to take deep breath. "Sure." He glared one more time at his supposed friends. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
Sam. Teal'c and Jack watched him walk off and then Sam frowned. "Is he..swaggering?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Jack nodded in amazement. "There's possibly some strutting goin' on as well."  
  
Teal'c's mouth turned down as he said slowly. "I believe if DanielJackson had a tail it would be wagging most enthusiastically. He is very content with himself this morning."  
  
"Oh believe me, honey, that man has a tail and then some." The woman with a clipboard turned scarlet as SG1 turned to stare at her. "I mean.um.excuse me." She scuttled off with Jack and the others gaping incredulously after her, bumping into other women who had downed tools to watch Daniel fold his arms and stare intently at the room in front of him.  
  
A brilliant flash went off and then the man pointing a camera at Daniel nodded and smiled. "That's wonderful, Doctor Jackson, if you could just turn to your left and look at the camera. Try not to smile but think of something pleasant, we're going for tough but sensitive here."  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes good-naturedly but obediently folded his arms, making sure the wrist that wore Janet's bracelet could clearly be seen. He stared at the photographer and pictured Janet's face last night when he had all but battered down her door begging for sanctuary from his current assignment and then somehow found himself kissing her breathless when she had laughingly captured his panicked face in her hands to try and calm him down.  
  
His face took on a faintly mischievous look as he thought of all the things he was now allowed to do to his favourite doctor the minute he got out of the studio in downtown Colorado Springs he was currently occupying. The twinkle in his blue eyes leapt to life again as he mulled over the photographer's words. Tough but sensitive, he could do that. The light flashed again and the photographer clapped his hands in delight. "Perfect. This year's edition of the Air Force charity calendar is going to go like hot cakes. Now if we could just get a couple of shots with your shirt off..."  
  
The End.  
  
Hey, a girl can dream, right?? 


End file.
